


Internal Issues

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Isaac has issues at school, and Stiles and Derek are forced to have a parent-teacher conference.He should have listened to Stiles.Light hearted fic, just a drabble. Family oriented as ever.Probably not going to be continued





	

Stiles was in a little trouble. Only slightly, though, in comparison to the usual everyday friendly supernatural creature trying to maim and/or kill him, if not someone he knew. In comparison, of course, this trouble was tiny.

But it kind of wasn’t.

Stiles Stilinski found himself in the parent’s seat of a parent-teacher meeting at age eighteen.

He sighed for the sixth time, only thankful that this wasn’t the school he attended, that he and Derek agreed to enroll some of the wolves in a different school, a new branch of Beacon Hills High about six miles away from the other one. Of course, everyone but Lydia and Allison were against the idea -Peter didn’t count, Peter never counts- but eventually came around. The prospect of having at least a few more miles of covered territory was enough to overcome the whole wolf instinct of _packstaystogether_.

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m well aware of your… _protectiveness_ towards your friends, but-” he interrupted the annoying drawl of the woman before him with a sarcastic smile.

“Look, Ms….”

“Blake,” she supplied, causing him to wrinkle his nose. No wonder he was here; the name was more than enough for any of the pack members to shudder.

“Ms Blake. I’m eighteen, and have adopted them as my legal children. My father is the Sheriff, trust me there’s nothing out of place.” he said with as little venom in his voice as he could muster after seeing her judging and very much irritated look.

“If you say so,” she muttered, before clearing her throat. “Where is he?” she asked, and Stiles swallowed.

Damn, he was trying to stall to get time for him to get here, but no, the damn puppy had to go and get himself in some sort of trouble with a brownie and Derek had to go running after him with Scott in tow while Stiles took care of the human part of things.

“He’ll be here shortly, Derek is bringing him,” he said through grit teeth, and when the woman’s judging expression turned slightly disgusted before she controlled it to a poker face mask, he narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t say anything about it. “They both are very sorry they’re late.” he apologized on their behalf, inwardly screaming for them to get here already because _no brownie takes three werewolves more than half an hour to kill._

Soon enough, after a grueling five minutes of going through graded papers with the woman, Stiles looked up with a death glare at the door, only for it to open seconds later by an only slightly scruffy looking Derek.

“How nice of you to finally get here, Derek,” Stiles began, making the wolf wince at the dangerous tone, “But really, if you weren’t going to bring him then what was the point of you coming anyway?” he asked, and Derek gave him a glance before averting his gaze and clearing his throat.

“He’s coming, we got here together.” Derek said, and Stiles wanted to congratulate him on using more than two syllables in a sentence that wasn’t to a pack mate, but held his tongue, calming himself down.

Just as Derek introduced himself to the annoyed looking woman behind the desk, the door opened again to reveal the star of the show. Blonde tresses and blue eyes with an always-there smug expression that had faded and was now looking terrified of the human currently glaring at him made Stiles breathe out a relieved and maybe a little irritated _‘thank God’_ before leaning back fully in his chair for the first time since he’d arrived.

“So, Mr…”

“Hale. He’s a Hale, ‘cause Derek’s older and gets privileges which are totally unfair.” Stiles filled in as Isaac sat in the chair next to him, and the woman merely nodded stiffly.

Speaking of Derek, was he just going to stand and loom in the corner for the whole meeting?

Most likely.

“Mr. Hale. You are aware that if you don’t pass my class you will be kicked off the Lacrosse team?” Ms Blake asked, and Isaac nodded warily.

“Well, you’re failing.” Stiles said before the teacher could get a word in. She closed her eyes to get away from it all for just a moment, before reopening them. Saying it bluntly wasn’t how she’d have gone about this.

“…I can’t fail, I can’t get kicked off the team!” Isaac said with wide eyes, and Stiles rolled his own.

“Which is why when Stiles says ‘Isaac, stop playing with Scott and do your homework’ you should _probably_ listen.” Stiles said dryly, making Isaac visibly flinch at the clear annoyance pouring off the human in waves.

“What can I do to fix it?” Isaac asked, and Stiles tilted his head in the direction of the teacher, a ‘take over’ sign if she’d ever seen one.

“You can take a summer course, and most likely have to do some assignments for me, along with the ones you haven’t handed in yet.” She said sternly, ready to bring up the ‘kicked off the lacrosse team, remember?’ thing when the boy frowned as if in pain and opened his mouth to protest.

“Okay.” Derek said from his corner, surprising them all. Stiles rolled his eyes at his unnecessary drama.

 _Werewolves,_ seriously.

“Wh- no, Derek, I-“ Isaac stopped himself from continuing when Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, that sounds okay. You’ll do it, right, Isaac?” he said, and Isaac nodded immediately.

“Yeah, of course.” he said, nervously fidgeting under the weight of Stiles' glare. He looked to the woman in front of him with a tight smile, and through clenched teeth, mumbled a few words of agreement again.

"Of course I will."

 


End file.
